Moon, Lost Souls, and Marinas
by Artimis99
Summary: Mira, Nerissa, Morana, and Ayla. Bff's since 5 years old with 3 important similarities: 1 Their b-days,2 they're demigods, and 3 an important role in the Great Prophecy. Who can forget: they're FORBIDDEN! What's in store for the girls? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey! It's Artimis99 with another FANFIC OF AWESOME! Here we go!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Then, my friends would be characters and Ella would already be with Tyson.**_

_Ayla's POV_

Hey. Look, if you are anything like us, close the book, listen to your parents and run for the hills. Attacks usually start at 12-years-old….. if you're lucky, but once you find out, then everything is going to change. We're writing this on the run so we can send a copy, where we hope this will be published word for word. Hopefully, they will be sent to others like us, and then those kids won't have to learn the hard way. I bet you have a couple questions: 1) Who are "we"? 2)What are "we"? and 3)Who am I?

Well, my name is Ayla Rodriguez, and I'm a 8-year-old demigod.

"We" includes my best friends Mira, Nerissa, and Morana, who are four years older than me and also demigods. What's a demigod? Well, to fully understand, you need to hear our story. I guess I should start from the beginning, two years ago.

*Break*

"Ayla! Get your butt up and make my breakfast!" I heard my evil stepmother Meredith screech. Rolling my eyes, I scramble out of bed to change, that way I make sure that the Wicked Witch of Newark doesn't throw a fit. Quickly, I put on a silver shirt with a bear and wolf and a pair of black shorts. I put my auburn hair in a ponytail and tied my silver and black sneakers. Rushing, I made Meredith breakfast.

Now you're probably wondering why my dad isn't the one making breakfast. I never knew my mom, who died a month after I was born on a hunt. Dad married Meredith when I was a newborn, and died when I was 2. After his death, Meredith just lost it, selling everything that he owned that I couldn't savage. I knew that if I kept them at home, she would find them, so I took them to Morana.

There are times when I wish Dad never married Meredith, but then I probably wouldn't have met Morana as soon as I did. It was the first day of school, and Meredith was yelling at Ms. Flores about how Meredith thought she was better than Ms. Flores because she was richer. Morana and I were talking and I apologized for Meredith's behavior. She shrugged, saying she was use to people like my evil stepmom. Next thing, you knew, we were bff's with Nerissa and Mira.

Anyways, it was my 6th birthday and their 10th b-day. Yeah, I share one with the other girls, August 18th. I walked to Morana's house, and her mom picked up Nerissa and Mira.

"Hey Hals!" Nerissa greeted me. I glared at her, and you can see her shiver.

"Don't call me Hals! If you're gonna give me a nickname, then make Aylie, A, or Ayls, but not Hals!"

"Rissa, leave her alone. She hates when you call her by her middle name like a nickname," Mira stepped in.

"Mires, that's not even her middle name! Technically, it's Hala!" Nerissa pointed out.

"Same difference, Rissa. How would you like it if I called you Garcia?" Morana questioned.

" Won't work Rana. That's my last name, and you would confuse us," Nerissa said, pointing at her and Mira, "and you can't call me by my middle name, because it's Ayla's first name!"

"How about Nerrie-Cherry?" I asked. Nerissa got red with embarrassment and groaned.

"Why did you need to call me that Mires? You guys never let it go!" She whined. We all laughed. When Ms. Flores stopped the car, and ran towards the water. Before we could get there though, a vampire-like creature jumped in front of us.

_**So? Did you like it? Don't forget to review! BTW, here's something to help with the whole nickname concept:**_

Nerissa= Rissa, Nerrie-Cherry

Mira= Mires

Morana= Rana, Flower, Flores

Ayla= Hals(not often), Aylie,Ayls (pronounce Ails), A, Rodriguez

_**REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you for all of the hits and my one review! It means a lot to me. Here we go!**_

_Morana's POV_

When that-that thing ran in front of us, I got Goosebumps just looking at it. The vampire smiled and rushed at us. All of a sudden I saw a boy run to us and pull out a sword.

"Jake watch out!" I screamed. Jake just charged at the vampire and swiped at her seven times. Finally, the sword connected, and she exploded in a dust storm. He looked tired, but forced a lopsided grin and walked over.

"Hey Rana. Happy Birthday. What's new?" He asked me, like he didn't just save my life. I got angry and punched him.

"Ow! Rans, what was that for? (He calls me Rans too)" Jake cried in pain.

"Jake Sanchez! What in the name of death were you thinking? You just fought a-a-a vampire, and then you go 'Hey Rana'? What is wrong with you?" I kept punching him until he grabbed my hands.

"Ms. Flores, we need to go. Code Goth Greek," Jake told my mom calmly, while I glared at him. Mom nodded and we got in the car. She drove us to each person's house, picking up a duffel bag.

"Jake, what's going on?" I begged. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair like when he's uncomfortable.

"Well, guys, you know about the Greek gods right? They're real, and each one of us, with the exception of Ms. Flores, is one of their kids. Part-human, part-god." The others cracked up, thinking the jokester was kiddimg, but I could tell. This wasn't another joke.

This was real. This was the beginning of a whole new kind of life, and worse, Jake Sanchez just HAD to save my life.

Could this get any worse?

_**Sooooo? Please review! I'll explain more about Rana and Jake's kind of friendship later. Bye! Review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! This chap is dedicated to all of my 2 reviewers! Please follow there examples and REVIEW! Please also check out my account on FictionPress. It is called: Life of a Twelve Year Old Samurai! Oh, and I'm going to change something. Ayla is 6 years old when she got taken to camp. They are her best friends, but they took care of her. So move the ages I already gave for her back 4 years.**_

_**I don't own PJO.**_

_Mira's POV_

I swear I was laughing so hard when Jake saved Morana's life. The look on her face was like, "Seriously?" Nerissa and Ayla were cracking up beside me.

Now, I'm going to explain this so-called "Frenemie-ship" between Morana Flores and Jake Sanchez. They claim to be friends, yet fight often, and are 100% crazy for each other. Even today, because remember, right now the girls and I are writing about when we came to camp two years ago.

Back to the real world.

Rana's mom dropped us off at a awesome-looking place. I saw strawberry fields, ancient buildings, and a climbing wall that looked like it had lava flowing out of it.

This was the most beautiful place I've ever seen in my entire life. We got the tour, which I won't waste your time on. Ayla was excited about staying here. I saw Jake lead us to a cabin.

"So, who's your dad, Sanchez?" Nerissa asked our friend. He smiled, and led us to a broken-down cabin.

_**{Author's Note: All Notes will look like this! Guess whose cabin this is!}**_

"First, I want you to check out my secret hiding place. It's filled with games, movies, and a soda fountain, sterio, hi-definition flat screen, complete with a laptop made completely monster-proof," he explained, looking proud of himself.

_**{Those who guessed it was the Hermes cabin, you were wrong!}**_

"My dad's Hermes, so I swiped a couple of stuff, got a few favors from the Hephaestus cabin, and made an ultra cool cabin which just happens to have 5 bunks. Since Hermes is crowded, I talked Chiron into letting you guys stay here. What do you say?" Jake offered.

All of us grinned and nodded our heads. Ayla jumped onto a top bunk, and put her backpack under the bed. Right away, a sign flashed, saying **Ayla Hala Rodriguez. **I looked at Jake's bunk and it said **Jake Robin Sanchez. **I walked to the bunk under Ayla's and the name **Mira Rachel Garcia **popped up. Rana picked the one above Jake and **Morana Lily Flores **flashed. Nerissa got the bed with nobody above it, and we saw **Nerissa Ayla Garcia **swirled.

"How long have you known you were a demigod _Robin?_" Rana teased.

"Since I was Ayls' age, _Lily_." Jake retorted. All of a sudden, a silver mist shot in and surrounded Ayla.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING!" she started to scream. Jake looked stunned.

"Ayls, your mom, she's-she's- Artemis!" I stuttered. Then a pure black fog creeped across Rana and lifted her into the air.

"Oh, sweet, sweet, totally sweet! I'm Hades! THIS IS AWESOME!" Morana yelled. Then, two streams of mist, one blue, the other green, came and mixed together and covered Rissa and I. A green tridentg popped above our head.

"Poseidon! Woohoo!" Nerissa shouted. I looked at Jake.

"You guys are-are- FORBIDDEN!" he gasped.

_**K! Who liked the story? Please review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey hey of the heys! I'M BACK! YEA! I know I haven't done a Nerissa Point of View yet, but I'm still working on her personality, and I want to nail that before her chapter comes , yes, I have to tweak the prophecy.**_

_**I don't Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**_

_Morana's POV_

What? I'm WHAT?

"What do you mean forbidden?" Ayla asked, confused. I sighed, knowing that she wasn't asking what the definition, but what the Hades Sanchez was talking about. He knew to, because Ayls is a pretty smart kid.

"Ok, well, your mom Ayls, she promised to be a maiden goddess forever. No kids, no boyfriends. She even has a group of hunters. To me, it seems like a middle-school all-exclusive girl club. She swore to never have a kid, and, well, here you are," Jake explained, on one knee so he was her height. I saw tears in Ayla's eyes, and walked over. I sat down and Ayls rushed over, hugging me and sobbing.

"What about us, Jake?" Nerissa asked softly.

"The Big Three-Poseidon, Hades, and Zeus- well, there's a prophecy that the next four kids of the Big Three, accompanied my an eternal hunt, will either destroy Olympus or save it. You three are part of it if you live to 16. The eternal hunt, well," he glanced at Ayla in my arms.

"Not until she's 12 though, right? In six years, and it's not like it's a sure fact Ayls is the one." I tried to say.

"It is a sure fact. Ayla is the first child of Artemis ever born,"

"Ok, well first we need to cheer up Ayla. Rana, you know what to do," Nerissa pointed out. I groaned, they aren't gonna let me live it down.

"Fine," I grumbled, walking to Jake's laptob and logging on to my Youtube account. Grrrrrr. I clicked a song and got ready to humiliate myself.

{**Rana**, _Nerissa and Mira, _All three, regular story. Rana is the main singer.}

**I'm going through the same daySame place, same way I always doThen I saw you from the corner of my eyeAnd it hit me like a ton of bricks, I can't lieOh, you got to me**

I started to dance around a little towards Ayla. She stopped crying and was smiling a bit.

**My life was alright, living in black and whiteBut you changed my point of view**_Show me your colors, show me your colors_'Cause without you I'm blueI nodded my head and then…

Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save meHurry up and save me, hurry up and save me**I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you**

At the chorus the girls and I started to jump up and down wildly, and when the last starts I jump over to Jake and Ayla and sing right in front of her face, then I tickle her.

Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save meHurry up and save me, hurry up and save me**I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with youHave to have control of myself, my thoughts, my mind'Cause the way it's going downIn my life, I feel like a prisoner in a light**_Are you feeling me?_

For some reason, I felt like I sung this for a person besides Ayls. Oh well.

**'Cause the way you make my break my, shake my walls aroundI feel like I'm breaking out**_Show me your colors, show me your colors_'Cause without you I'm blueHurry up and save me, hurry up and save meHurry up and save me, hurry up and save me**I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you**Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save meHurry up and save me, hurry up and save me**I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with youMy window's opened up, tonight I'm crawling out**_Will you be there? _**Are you waiting?**_Will you be there?___**Will you save me?You can save me, I know you can save meI know you can save me so just, so just save me**_Without you I'm blue_

Again we rocked on, and started dancing even crazier. I was laughing really hard, and saw Jake record the dance. It was good to see Ayla smile and laugh. She even came and danced with me. It was the two of us, jumping around and holding hands while singing at the stop of our lungs.Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save meHurry up and save me, hurry up and save me**I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you**

Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save meHurry up and save me, hurry up and save me**I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you**

Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save meHurry up and save me, hurry up and save me**I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you**

Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save meHurry up and save me, hurry up and save me**I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you**_Save me, save me_I collapsed on the floor laughing, seeing Jake's video camera facing me.

"Thanks for watching! This was the band, Delphi, with our cover of Hurry Up and Save Me by Tiffany Giardina! Next time, we'll be singing Word For You by the Clique Girlz! Bye!" I said in fake enthusiasm while walking over to Jake and putting a hand over the camera while turning it off.

"Why Word For You?" Jake asked.

"It's a dang good song!" We yelled at him, for no apparent reason, laughing.

"I HAVE A WORD FOR YOU, BUT I'M NOT ALLOWED TO SAY IT!" Nerissa screamed. Mira cracked up so hard, she fell on the bed.

"So, who wants to play Truth or Dare?" Mira suggested.

"Okay. Ayla, you ask first." I offered.

"Okay dokey, Jake, truth or dare?" She asked sweetly.

"Truth, I know what dare you have in store and it wouldn't be pleasant for either of us." He answered.

"Fine. Out of these three girls, who's the prettiest? And you have to swear it's the truth." Ayla demanded. Jake blushed and looked at his lap, muttering something.

"What?" We all asked.

"Morana," he muttered, barely audible. My reaction must have been funny, because Ayla took a picture of it.

"So, Mira, truth or dare?" Jake asked, still blushing.

"Dare, unlike a certain demigod son of Hermes who likes Rana, and is completely oblivious that to the she likes him ba-" I interrupted her by putting my hand over her mouth.

"If you value your life, you will shut up. Remember, I have connections down there now," I threatened. She nodded.

"I dare you to go around camp yelling 'I'm a Funky Chicken!' and dancing like an idiot," Sanchez answered.

"Fine, then whose your celebrity role model?" I asked.

"Victoria Justice and Ariana Grande, duh!" She yelled. "Anyways, Rana, truth or dare?"

"Truth, I value my dignity." I pointed out.

"If you were Bella, who would be your Jacob?" {I hate Twilight, and Taylor Lautner was better as Sharkboy. Kristen Stewart was better as Maddy in Catch That Kid. LOL, we had to answer this in class one time}

"You evil little sea fish thing," I hissed.

"Get used to it. Now, answer the question," Mira ordered.

"Freakin Sanchez," I muttered. Nobody heard except for Ayla, who was right next to me.

"I knew it! Knew it, knew it, knew it! Rana likes-" I cut her off by dragging her outside.

"I NEED SOME FRESH AIR!" I screamed as I slammed the door behind me.

_**All right, there you go! Wow, longest chap yet. ANYWAYS, don't forget to review. And now you know what's up between Jake and Morana. REVIEW!**_

_**~Artimis99**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I'm back! Oh, guys, so here's the thing.**_

_**Since July last year I had been roleplaying on this totally sweet forum here called **__Live It Up:Percy Jackson. __**We made a wikia so there would be more advertisement. Sooo, please join! Just google Live It Up: Percy Jackson wikia, and there will be a link to the forum, plus other stuff! Anyways, here's the chapter!**_

_**Me no own PJO**_

_Ayla's POV _

Once Rans dragged me outside, we walked over to the arena. There was a wide selection of swords, daggers, shields, spears, basically any weapon you could dream of. I tried to pick one, but all of them felt weird. She felt the same way, so we went back to the cabin.

Big mistake.

On our way, three tall girls stood in our way, laughing and glaring.

"Excuse me," I said politely.

"What you want, shrimp? You're new here, aren't you?" the tallest girl barked.

"Yea, don't call me shrimp!" The girl smirked and grabbed me by the arm, high in the air. I kicked and bit her, but nothing happened. I saw Morana sneak behind us. All of a sudden, she pounced.

"Let go of my friend!" she screamed, swiping at the girl. The mean one (who I later learned was named Clarisse) and her two friends (Amara and Jaclyn) dragged her off. I saw Clarisse kept upset, and her fist connected to Rana's stomach.

Hard.

They kept punching her over and over. I ran to the cabin, as fast as a cheetah, thank Artemis. When I got there, I must have looked like an animal (no pun attended).

"What's wrong Ayls?" Jake asked.

"Mean girls are beating up Rans near the arena!" I yelled, just a little out of breath. The others eyes widened and together the four of us ran to help our friend.

When we got there, the girls were still at it. Rana was unconscious now, with blood on her face.

"Stop it!" I screamed. Amara smiled evilly, and walked over, dangling me in the air, again.

"That's enough! Clarisse La Rue, Amara Jordan, and Jaclyn Leon, get to your cabin right now! You have kitchen and stable duty for a month, and have to clean the Hermes cabin for a month too!" A centaur (introduced as Chiron) disciplined.

The girls rolled their eyes and dropped me. Chiron looked over Morana, who was badly hurt, and took her to the cabin, where he gave us ambrosia to feed her every two hours. It was late, and I was tired. Jake volunteered for first watch. I climbed into bed, but was unable to sleep.

"Jake?" I called. I heard his voice in the dark, close by.

"Yea, Ayls? What's wrong?" He answered softly.

"Can you sleep?" I asked.

"Nope. I'm too worried about Rana," he said.

"I know. It's all my fault!" I exclaimed, crying. Then, I felt springs move on my bed, and strong arms wrap around me.

"No, it's not Aylie. Rans knew what she was doing. She couldn't forgive herself if they had beaten you up that bad. She'll be alright, okay? Get to sleep," Jake remarked. I didn't hesitate, falling asleep, relief washing over me like a wave on a high tide at the ocean.


End file.
